


Even more Hannigram snippets

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Spacedogs, Underage Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More of the stuff I've written for tumblr <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anonymous asks: In the future would you ever write anymore of that age difference au? :0 like will is at a sleepover or whatever and he has his first ever sexual experience with Hannibal but they gotta be quiet about it cause they in the next room. But will is to much of a twink and mewls like a kitten and is into daddy kink or whatever LOL

-

“Mister Lecter?” Will whispers into the dark bedroom. The door was open a crack and the other boys had fallen asleep a while ago. Will had waited a couple of hours before rising, just to make sure.

“Billy?”

“No.” Will blushes, of course he’d think it was his son, who else would be visiting him in the middle of the night. “It’s Will.”

“Oh. What’s the matter, Will?”

“Nothing. I just…” Will carefully steps closer, his knee high socks making small sounds against the carpet. “I wanted to see you.”

Hannibal sits up, rubbing his eyes before resting his hands above the cover.

“What do you want, Will?”

Will’s sure his blush is bright enough to be seen in the dark. He fiddles with his night shirt as he summons up the courage.

“I think,” he steps forward, brave little thing, “you know what I want.”

Hannibal sighs.

“I cannot say I’ve not noticed your eyes following me, Will. And I am guilty of returning the looks. Perhaps this is my fault, I’ve been so lonely since Billy’s mother passed.”

Will gulps, feeling shame and arousal. The room smells of fresh laundry and of Mister Lecter.

“Can I sit with you?” Will doesn’t wait for permission. He sits almost daintily on the edge of the bed.

“Will. Aren’t there boys and girls of your own age that you can do this with? Has your father spoken with you about this sort of thing?”

Will shakes his head.

“My dad doesn’t really hang around long enough to talk much. He just eats the dinners I make and falls asleep. Usually too tired to talk.”

“You’re a very smart boy, Will. And you are polite and hard working. That will pay off sooner than you think but I think this is a step in the wrong direction no matter how…strongly, we feel.”

Hannibal averts his gaze from where it had fallen to Will’s pale thighs.

Will turns and kneels on the cover, facing Hannibal with youthful intent.

“Mister Lecter. May I kiss you?”

“No, Will.”

“I’m going to kiss you, Mister Lecter.”

“Will, wait, you’re going to-”

Hannibal froze as Will’s soft lips fell upon his own. Clumsy and new but oh so genuine. Hannibal hadn’t had genuine in his life for a long time.

They parted and Will hardly drew away. They had clung to each other during their kiss. Will’s fingers were softly resting on Hannibal’s shoulders and Hannibal’s fingers were curled in Will’s shirt sleeves.

“Why me, Will?” Hannibal whispered.

“You’re so hot. You deserve someone who can look after you, properly.”

“And you can do that?” Hannibal chuckled.

“I want to, so badly.”

Hannibal noted the tent in Will’s boxers and gave a worn down smile.

“Have you ever been touched by another man, Will?”

“No, sir.”

Will shivered and hid his face in Hannibal’s neck as a large warm hand stroked over his dick though his boxers.

“Have you been thinking about this?”

“Yes, sir. And more.” Will breathed.

“Tell me.”

“Oh, Jesus, I want you to hold me down. I wanna get fucked.”

“Sssh, quietly.” Hannibal chuckled and pulled at Will’s waistband. He tucked his hand into Will’s boxers and squeezed around his cock.

“Oh, God!”

“Will. I said be quiet. You’re going to wake Billy.”

Will bit his lip and turned, facing away so that he was basically in Hannibal’s lap.

“I’ll try.”

“Good boy.”

“Oooh.”

Hannibal clamped a hand over Will’s mouth while he jacked him from behind with the other. Will gripped at Hannibal’s arm, looking down to watch Mister Lecter’s hand in his underwear.

Hannibal felt Will’s cock pulse and breathed hotly in his ear. 

“This is only a little taste for now. Daddy is going to show you so many ways that we can make each other feel so good. Would you like that, Will? You want daddy to fuck you?”

Will came hard, harder than he’d ever cum in his life and he all but collapsed against Hannibal. There were some tears and Hannibal wiped them away without saying a word.

“Go back to bed, Will. I’ll keep this secret for you.”

Will nodded and walked in a daze out of Hannibal’s bedroom.

-


	2. Fluff explosion

The rain tapped and dripped down the window. The gray sky held promise of a day indoors and Hannibal’s eyes adjusted slowly to the image of Will, his own eyes closed and expression soft.

“Will, are you awake?” He whispered as he turned to check the clock.

“No.”

“It’s 11 o’clock.”

“Okay.”

“Do you think we should get up?”

“Do you?”

“Hm.”

“Can you get up?” Will asked with a proud little smirk.

“I’d prefer to rest for a while but I feel we are wasting the day.”

“It’s not a real Sunday if you don’t sleep in and waste it.”

“Do you need to let the dog out?”

“Winston’s a big boy. He can wait.”

“I still don’t believe it. How can I be waking up in our home with you beside me every morning? I feel as though I’m waking into another dream.” 

“Can you be quiet in this dream and let me go back to sleep?”

“I don’t think I can. I love you, Will.”

“I know. You told me several times last night. In fact I think you woke the neighbors when you screamed it at me.”

“You make me terribly impolite when you have me.”

“Yeah, it’s my fault.”

“Are you hard?”

“A little. I just wanna sleep, Hannibal. Will you roll over so I can spoon you?”

“Alright but no funny business. I’m still quite sore.”

“You like it like that.” Will shifted to put his arm around Hannibal’s side and stroke his belly. He nuzzled into the hair at the back of Hannibal’s neck, sighing when his cock nudged at Hannibal’s back.

“You will be the death of me.”

“Only if you keep talking.”

“Perhaps I should wake up and make breakfast.”

“We can get toast in a little while.”

“If you like.”

“I love you, Hannibal.”

“Mmh.”

“Go back to sleep.”

 

–


	3. hannigram wedding ft. spacedogs

Anonymous asks: hannigram/spacedogs prompt: will and hannibal's wedding, nigel wants to piss off hanni by hitting on his husband's brother adam, ends up falling in love instead :-----)

-

The happy couple watch forlornly as Nigel scoots up close to Adam.

They expect tears and perhaps a smashed glass but what they do not expect is for Nigel to be struck by such intense beauty that he cannot tear himself away.

After an hour of watching Adam’s gorgeous lips talk about some space shit or something, Nigel excuses himself to ask Hannibal if intercourse with a brother in law counts as incest.

Upon confirmation that it does not, Nigel hands Adam his phone number and says: “if you’ve got tinder, my username is DaddyNigel69.”

Adam nods politely and asks Nigel if he has a LinkedIn account.

Will doesn’t think it will last. Hannibal sees Adam’s blush and is a little concerned.

Everything is forgotten when they cut the cake. Will doesn’t give Adam any champagne. 

-


	4. Chapter 4

homoette asks: Will looking up at Hannibal while giving him a blowjob and all he's thinking about is "does this cock in my mouth make me look gay?"

-

“Are you uncomfortable, Will?”

“Ghk- hnnngk- uh, what?” He wipes his mouth clean of spit and pre-cum as he continues jacking Hannibal’s now dripping erection.

“You look nervous.”

“I’m fine…Do you like it when I, uh, choke on it?”

“Yes. Very much.”

“Oh. Do you like it when I look up at you?” He gives Hannibal’s balls an experimental squeeze with his free hand.

“It makes me cum.”

“Oh.”

“Do you like it?”

“…”

“You’re blushing.”

“I think this is the gayest thing I’ve ever done.”

“And you love it.”

“Yes. Very much.”

-


	5. Chapter 5

Anonymous asks: What about the first time Will eats Hannibal's ass?  
-

Hannibal lays on his side and Will is spooning up against him. It’s actually the first time they have any kind of penetrative sex as well.

Will is sucking at Hannibal’s neck, using his teeth to make Hannibal gasp and hum in bliss.

Will has a very traditional view of sex compared with Hannibal’s own tastes. Will’s swollen cock nudges up between Hannibal’s legs and they both moan for it.

Will licks two fingers and cautiously starts to stroke Hannibal’s hole. Hannibal no longer wears a bandage around his middle and his gunshot wound is healing nicely. Will wriggles down and licks at the healing entry wound as Hannibal’s spine writhes against his will.

Will continues his exploration with his fingers and asks: “Is that nice? Do you want more?”

 

Hannibal responds by arching his ass back into Will’s fingers. “Get me wetter.”

And so Will knows the drill from there. He bows his head and grins into it as he laps at Hannibal’s ass. They both are hot and excited as Will introduces a finger into Hannibal’s body. He keeps licking and smirking as Hannibal starts to make desperate calls into the room.

Will feels Hannibal’s orgasm from the inside as he clenches around his finger. Hannibal’s release paints the sheets and Will climbs back up the bed, uses the mess he’s made down there to slick Hannibal’s thighs and brings himself off that way, thrusting against Hannibal’s ass as he finishes between his legs.

-


	6. Chapter 6

Anonymous asks: What does Will do the first time Hannibal eats his ass?

-

He laughs. 

Hannibal is sucking Will off just how he loves it and Will laughs when his legs are raised and Hannibal licks a sloppy wide tongue from his crack all the way up over his balls.

Hannibal does it again and Will moans. They both look hungry as Will turns over and raises his ass for Hannibal to continue. 

And then its just both of them moaning as Hannibal sucks and tongues at Will’s hole. They’ve not done anything more than stroking and sucking yet so it’s a big step for Will, really.

Will has his face pressed into the sheets and Hannibal is spreading his ass wide and using his lips and tongue to drive Will crazy. Will fists a hand in Hannibal’s hair and presses his face into his ass as he works a hand over himself and cums like that.

Hannibal wipes his own face and doesn’t let Will move as he strokes himself off. Will is a little shocked to have another man cum across his asshole and all over the backs of his thighs. 

“That was pretty gay, Hannibal.” He pants.

“Mmmh.” Hannibal leans forward and licks his own release from Will’s crack and Will chokes on a breathless, filthy chuckle.

-


	7. Chapter 7

Will talking to Hannibal about junk food is the filthiest dirty talk for Hannibal though.

Hannibal: “Oh yeah, Will talk to me about how you put ketchup on everything. Tell me about how melted cheese drips down your shirt you naughty slut. And how you save the stuffed crusts till last and then dip them in low grade BBQ sauce. Tell me how good it feels to eat salty french fries and then lick the grease from your fingers. Oh God Will, tell me you wipe your fingers on your shirt, tell me you’re drinking coke right out of the two litre bottle without a glass. Fuck, I’m going to cum, tell me you’ll heat up the left overs and eat them tomorrow for breakfast. Tell me, Will, oh God, I’m going to blow my load if you tell me that!”

<3


End file.
